Entwined
by lcanoOdles
Summary: A series of one-shots
1. Across His Cheek

_The King disappeared; several minutes later, a loud crash came from the kitchen followed by the clattered of spoons scattering across the floor, then a falling lid, ending the chaos with a wah-wah-wa-wa-wa-wawawawawathunk. _

_In a moment, the King returned, firm hand clenched on Bramble's shoulders guiding her into the nook, the other holding the basket. _

_He had a spoon-sized welt across his cheek._

* * *

...

The King reached for Bramble and the basket of worn slippers.

In a panic, Bramble threw a drawer full of silverware to the ground, hoping to slow down the King.

It didn't help much.

Bramble scampered to the opposite corner of the kitchen, making a lid drop as she did.

It made a loud thud.

The King stepped over the fallen lid, sucking in his cheeks and headed for Bramble.

Bramble felt behind her for defense.

She gripped a spoon.

That should do.

"Don't come any closer," she warned.

"Oh, come, Miss Bramble," the King frowned, "resistance is useless."

Bramble held up her spoon, "I'm warning you!"

"And what are you..."

Smack...

The King stared at Bramble in surprise.

Bramble looked at the red, spoon-shaped welt forming on his cheek agape.

Inside, she couldn't help but grin.

...


	2. Revolted Against Him

_"Az!" Bramble caught Azalea before she collapsed onto the bridge. "Are you all right? You're dead pale. Why wouldn't he let you go? His back was to us. What happened?"_

_Azalea shook her head. "Nothing-nothing."_

_"What happened to him? At the end?"_

_Azalea looked at Clover, uncertain._

_"He…lost his balance," said Clover. "Or…something."_

_"It looked like his ponytail had revolted against him," said Bramble._

* * *

...

That night, Bradford knocked on the door to the princesses' bedroom and waited for Goldenrod to open the door and show her sisters that no one was standing in the doorway (although he was, in fact).

Bradford, silently, strode into the room and waited, yet again, while the girls debated on going to the magical pavilion or not.

The majority of them voted on dancing that night (which was lucky for him) and Azalea sighed and gave in to her sisters' pleading.

He followed after them as they descended down the stairs to the pavilion where they danced the night before.

He lacked stealth, however, when he stepped on Hollyhock's shawl and when he bumped into Azalea, who had bent over to pick it up.

Being a gentleman after all, Bradford began to stammer out an apology, when he remembered that he was supposed to be invisible, so he shut up.

This added to the girls' nervousness, though.

Mr. Keeper showed up, not long after that.

Keeper insisted on the princesses turn back and come to the pavilion the next evening; he was hosting a ball.

He wanted Azalea to dance the Entwine with him, before they left.

Naturally, Azalea took one end of the sash Mr. Keeper had pulled out of thin air.

Keeper threw Bradford's pocket watch on the floor.

Bradford had the urge to snatch it up before anyone noticed; he didn't.

Azalea was caught, seconds before the three minutes were up.

Bradford was standing close enough to see exactly what happened next.

He watched as Mr. Keeper tormented Azalea.

_I can't just sit here,_ He thought.

Just then, Mr. Keeper's ponytail moved slightly, just beyond Bradford's reach.

It was begging to be pulled.

...


	3. Tiddle and Seek

_(Azalea) descended to the second-floor hall when she heard an odd thumping noise, followed by rummaging and assorted clanks. They came from a bucket closet across from the mezzanine._

_"Hello?" said Azalea. _

_And, realizing someone had been locked in, she turned the key still in the knob and clicked it open._

_Brooms spilled out. _

_Mops spilled out. _

_A gentleman spilled out. _

_He had a bucket on his head._

_ And wore an offensively green bow tie._

_..._

_"What are you doing here?" said Azalea._

_"Oh! Ha! I bet you are wondering that. I'm here on Royal Business. For the riddle! Unless, of course, you mean in the broom closet, which I'm in because we were playing tiddle and seek after breakfast and…someone locked me in."_

_"That would be Bramble," said Azalea._

_ "Usually she locks them in the gallery. She must really not like you."_

* * *

Bramble and her sisters woke up late.

As if it were just any other morning, they made their way to the nook for breakfast.

They were surprised, however, to discover that someone was joining them for breakfast.

"Oh, brother," Bramble frowned as she spotted a bouncy Lord Teddie sitting at the table, "you, again."

Lord Teddie grinned at the eleven princesses, "Oh, hulloa! Princesses! I've decided to try the riddle! Isn't that exciting?"

Bramble grimaced as her sisters fought for seats beside Lord Teddie.

"Smashing," she said, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Lord Teddie mustn't have noticed.

He was too busy eating his bowlful of porridge.

"Say," he stirred his mush, "what do you think we should do after breakfast, hm?"

At that moment, Bramble had the most devious idea, "why don't we play hide and seek? What do you think?"

Her sisters squealed with excitement.

Lord Teddie's grin grew wider.

"Brilliant!" he agreed, "Ooh! I want to hide first!" and so, he ran off.

Bramble tiptoed behind him, silently watching where he'd hide: the broom closet.

Perfect, she thought.

"Bramble!" Clover shouted reading her wry sister's mind, "no, don't!"

Too late.

Bramble had already raced to the closet, shoved Lord Teddie in, and proudly, locked it behind him.

"Done and done," Bramble smiled at her sisters, who were both surprised and amused.


	4. Papa

_The King smoothed the blanket on Thackeray's back. _

_He opened his mouth, and shut it. _

_Then he opened it again, and after a moment, said, "You used to call me Papa, do you remember that?"_

* * *

An auburn-haired girl ran through the castle, her mother following slowly behind her.

"Papa!" the girl called in her adorable, childlike voice.

It echoed in the entrance hall.

"Papa!" she called again.

A man with a strong and firm posture and a closely trimmed beard peeked out from the library.

"Ah," he smiled as she ran towards him, "my little princess. What was so exciting that you stopped me from working?"

The girl wrapped her arms around her father's legs, "Mummy just told me that I'm going to be a big sister!" she squealed.

Her father knelt down and lifted her little chin and said, "Yes, Miss Azalea, you're going to be a big sister."

The girl squealed some more, which made her father's smile grow wider.

"Papa, what's the name?" the girl wondered and turned to look at her mother whose smile could light up the room.

"Bay or Basil if it's a boy," said her father as he looked up at his beautiful wife.

"And if it's a girl?" the child asked.

"I'm not sure, my sweet."

The girl thought for a moment.

She tapped her chin and finally said, "Bramble..."

Her father looked back at his daughter, "Bramble?" he considered and smiled at his little girl's beaming face, "yes, I like Bramble."

And he kissed her tiny head.


End file.
